We Live Again: 7 Where the Heart Is
by Cosmina Inspira
Summary: "As long as we're together, it's home." (Goliath, canon Enter Macbeth ) Elisa discovers a remarkable revelation and must now consider difficult choices and possible consequences. She receives advice from an unlikely source, and relearns what home really means, while others learn where their own hearts may go.
1. Chapter 1

We Live Again: Episode 7

Where the Heart Is

By Cosmic Inspiration

eaglewiccan

Disclaimer: The Gargoyles Animated series and the Goliath Chronicles are the property of the Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Animation. Original series created by Greg Weisman. No copyright infringement is intended and this author makes no profit from these stories, only writes for fun and entertainment. Characters Dr. Goldblum, Graeme and Ariana are of TGS and the original creations of the TGS staff. Original characters belong to the author Inspiration.

****Previously on Gargoyles. . .

Elisa was sitting against the wall next to the tub, she wore nothing but a bath towel, her hair was damp and fell like dark raven water over her shoulders and back. She had her arms tightly wrapped around her legs which were against her chest, and her eyes were wide as she stared off to some far off distance but saw nothing.

Diane then noticed the only undisturbed item on the bathroom sink, Diane immediately recognized it for what it really was.

Quickly finding its box she read the directions, and then checked the results. She checked twice to be sure there was no mistake. Numbness engulfed Diane Maza as she looked at her daughter, understanding growing.

"Oh, Elisa."

(WLA) _Expected the Unexpected Pt. 2: Heists_

Diane eyed the pregnancy test with numbed astonishment as she carefully placed a hand on her silent squatting daughter's shoulder.

"Elisa?" she said quietly, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," she said in a quiet toneless voice.

"Elisa," Diane's voice became a bit more serious, "Have you, by chance, been seeing someone else?"

"No," Elisa responded a bit defensively, "There's never been anyone else. Not since Rayce."

Diane took a bit of a breath, relieved her daughter at least began to come out of her shock by mentioning her last boyfriend.

But she still had to be patient.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So Goliath is. . ."

"I don't know. It shouldn't even be possible."

Diane slowly knelt in front of her daughter, cupped her face with gentle hands and looked her daughter deep in the eyes.

"Honey, didn't either of you use protection?"

"There was never any need." Elisa began to shake a bit.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

The wide fearful look in Elisa's eyes was all the answer Diane needed. She then gently embraced Elisa holding and rocking her for a few minutes to allow the shock of this remarkable situation sink in. Diane then gently prodded her daughter with a mother's patience to come out of the bathroom and come eat, though Elisa's dinner had gotten cold.

Elisa slowly ate her cooled dinner in silence for a long while, her mother patiently watched and waited.

"Elisa," Diane quietly began as Elisa took her last few bites of mashed potatoes, "Are you sure it isn't possible for you and Goliath to have children? After all, this is something to be proud of. It's a miracle in more ways than one. " Diane gave Elisa a smile, but it was not returned.

Elisa only sat in silence for a minute or two.

"No, Mom, it's not. I mean it shouldn't be. Gargoyles and humans are a lot alike but we're both still completely different species. We can have a lot of kids anytime we want, but gargoyles can only breed once every twenty years, and they lay eggs while we give birth to babies. I'm not a biologist or whatever, Mom, but this is like crossbreeding monkeys with platypuses. Both are mammals but still different species. That is if gargoyles are even mammals, as I always assumed because they can tolerate cold so much better than we can."

Elisa realized she was babbling, but Diane only sat quietly as she listened to Elisa talk.

"I know this is something I should be happy about," Elisa continued a bit more calmly, "In a way, I wanted this, but I'm just not ready. I'm scared, Mom."

Diane just gently placed a hand on her daughter's as she gently said, "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll help you through this. Besides, maybe humans and gargoyles are more closely related than we thought."

"Maybe, Mom, but I doubt it. I can only think of two explanations of how this is even possible. Most likely magic of some kind. I've been exposed to so much of it in the last several years there must've been some weird side effect on my genes I've never noticed."

Diane just momentarily raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Since the weird adventure in Nigeria, like her husband Diane had become more open-minded about the possibility of magic.

"The other is Sevarius must've done something to me and I never noticed. The guy's slimier than an eel and just as morally ambiguous, so I wouldn't put it past him. But the only time I know of he got a hold of my DNA was to create Delilah. But he's still a likely suspect."

The name of the clichéd mad scientist was like a bad taste in Elisa's mouth and sent a sickening twist in both women's stomachs.

"Well, Elisa," Diane gently said, "You're a really good detective and I know you'll find the answers. There isn't enough evidence for any of your suspicions, but for now try not to think about it. You've had a long, stressful night and you need rest."

Elisa looked at her mother in silence then gave a nod. Diane guided her oldest daughter to her bedroom where Elisa dressed in a comfortable night shirt and Diane then tucked her into bed like when she was a little girl. Diane gave Elisa a kiss on her forehead and gently stroked her soft hair before taking her leave.

"Sweet dreams, Honey."

"Mom? Please don't tell anyone, not even Dad. I need to work through this for now."

"All right Elisa. I won't tell anyone until you're ready. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom."

Diane gave a loving smile as she left, "Of course, Elisa. Good-bye."

"Bye, Mom."

Diane quietly left as Elisa tried to doze off to a peaceful sleep, but slumber eluded her as the bright daylight hours passed, knowing the clan easily rested in their natural stone hibernation with their equally mysterious dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout most of the day, Elisa could only doze in and out of sleep as she tossed and turned in bed, unable to find a comfortable position to her satisfaction. Instead more troublesome questions came to occupy her already troubled mind and add to her growing apprehension.

How will this pregnancy effect her body?; Will she be a good mother?; Will the clan take care of it if something happened to her?; Will the clan even accept the child, or will her brother's clan?; More importantly, will Goliath accept what might be his own child?

Elisa hugged a pillow tightly to herself, feeling extremely alone without Goliath's strong yet comforting embrace to reassure and protect her as other questions about the miraculous new life growing inside of her overflowed her mind even further to bring quiet tears to earthy brown eyes.

What will the child look like?; Will it have wings, a tail, spurs, and her eyes or Goliath's eyes?; Will the child be healthy?; or will its hybrid nature turn on itself and it can't survive outside of the womb?

This last question made her tears flow stronger as more complicated questions plagued her thoughts to drive her deeper into confusion and sorrow.

Will she have to hide her child away forever?; Will she be able to protect it from the world it will have to grow up in?; Even if the clan accepts it, what will other gargoyles think?; Will they learn to accept it or look upon it with scorn and thus further widen the rift between the two races?

She wept into her pillow for a long while as one confusing question came after another to devoid her of an answer that would grant even the smallest of comforts.

She wept until her tears ran dry, and she was allowed a short peace in the gentle relief of sleep. But her rest would not be for long as she awoke in to the early afternoon hours to feel a heaviness upon her chest pressed down by an empty loneliness.

Some of her more observant logical mind came to the forefront again to suddenly remind her of the meddling and narrow minded Chinese Clan leader, Mei Hsing, and her argument for stopping hers and Goliath's bonding. The statuesque pink gargess had stated that they could not have children together and the gargoyle race needed future generations to help grow and thrive their dying race. Some small part of Elisa smiled at this irony, and somehow they had just stuck it to Mei Hsing and any other bigoted gargoyles. A small smile softened her tear stained golden brown face, but it only lasted a moment.

Although still exhausted, from somewhere within her a burst of energy flowed through her to allow herself strength to get out of bed. She has had enough with wallowing in self pity and needed answers. And there was only one place she knew to start from.

As she showered and dressed, Elisa began to think of the possibility of the pregnancy test being wrong. Such a possibility was not unheard of, reading a false pregnancy as real or vice versa. Only the second opinion of a real doctor will put her mind at ease and quell the dark thundercloud of confusion and doubt engulfing her mind.

Lacking the option to go to a regular doctor, even her family doctor or the 23rd precinct doctor, Elisa went to see the one person she knew she could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

****Elsewhere

While Elisa Maza had tossed and turned in bed with barely a wink of sleep, in a confining cell at Riker's Island Prison another had slept a bit more soundly if nearly equally burdened by personal thoughts of 'what ifs' and 'may have beens.'

Since seeing Elisa again last night, Jason Canmore, now legally called Jason Crawford, began to have musings of a life without the Hunt that had become centuries long tradition for his family, the reasons for its beginnings lost in the annuls of unwritten history. Somehow he remembered Robyn once said that just because their ancestors had endlessly hunted gargoyles didn't mean they had to continue, and she had been right.

Robyn had dreams of being a lawyer, maybe even a successful businesswoman; young John had wanted to be a pilot not long after learning about some of their ancestors heroic feats in both world wars when not hunting the Demon; but Jason, he had been the one to passionately and determinedly up hold family tradition, especially after seeing their father be murdered by the Demon right in front of him and his siblings.

With a near all consuming need to avenge his late father's murder at any cost, even destroying any an all gargoyles his trio of new Hunters encountered, Jason rarely had allowed himself a moment's peace to even try committing to a real relationship with a wonderful woman, and Elisa had been among the closest to loosing his heart to.

After forging his identity as Jason Canover, a newly transferred police detective to the 23rd Precinct, he began to have moments of feeling like he belonged on the police force, like this was what he was really meant to do had his priority of killing the Demon once and for all not demanded his attention. And then he met her, Elisa Maza, a woman with dark features as exotic as her name and a fiery spirit to match.

The moment the captain's office door opened to introduce them as new partners, they both felt something that hit them like a lightning bolt from the blue, like that envisioned moment like from a romantic comedy of unexpectedly meeting the _one_ who is to be your soul mate, the other half of you that you had been searching for and never knew was missing. The chemistry between them was perfect, that first day together they worked like they had been partners on the force for years, the two of them fighting crime, protecting and serving the people, two warriors and champions of humanity against the world.

But it was not to last. The Hunt always came first.

Though they had shared a kiss filled with true passion from something that could become more than attraction, and Jason knew there was something real and truly special between them, Elisa had pulled away as though she felt guilty of a betrayal to someone she cared about. She admitted to there being someone else, but also it was impossible to have a relationship with this other person. Even if she had feelings for someone she could not get intimately involved with, even if he had a slim chance with her, it still hurt and stung at his heart to hear such a near rejection. And so he left her apartment, taking nothing with him but the bittersweet memory of that kiss and the heavy weight of his saddened stoic thoughts.

He spoke the truth when he told Elisa there hadn't been anyone for a long time, all because of the Hunt and his vow to avenge his father's death and the sacrifice of generations of fallen Canmores. The new generations of Hunters always hope to be the ones to end the centuries long crusade against the Demon and have the glory of finally bringing her to her death, yet in about one thousand years it was always a short victory as the blue skinned she-devil somehow always evaded Death's cold permanent icy grip.

When looking to past on the Hunter legacy to a new generation, even Jason and his siblings were taught that the mother of the new heirs had to be carefully selected and love had to come later. A passion and unwavering belief in the cause of the Hunt had to be shared, strong enough to be undeterred from their righteous crusade and be willing to die protecting humanity's honor and freedom from the Demon's wrathful rage and dark evil.

For a short time, Jason had been sure he had found the one woman he could share that with.

Then they had discovered each other's secrets; Jason the heir of Hunters, Elisa an ally to the race of his bitterly hated enemy.

To discover she had been on the opposing side, it was like being hit by a hundred story building, his heart had been ripped from his chest and squeezed to a bloody pulp by the Demon's gore covered talons.

But Elisa still believed in him, believed there could be reconciliation if he walked away from his life long pursuit of vengance, and like John before his radical change of heart, the other gargoyles could be his allies as well against the Demon.

Though he was not yet ready to give up the Hunt, for his father's death and his family honor had to be up held, something in Jason began to reconsider even before everything got turn upside down at the dam and then St. Damien's Cathedral.

In one fell swoop Jason could have lost it all, and some weeks in a prison hospital bed gave a man much time to contemplate. How Elisa must have seen him in those moments at the dam, a monster that was no better than the Demon his family had Hunted for nearly a millennium, and then something more pitiful in the hospital prison bed, something less than half the man he had been if not from his new paralysis from the waist down, but from something else in his soul.

Jason knew even then that Elisa deserved someone better than him, someone who could make her happy and give her everything she deserved. Still, perhaps if not for his obsession for the Hunt, or if there had never been any gargoyles in the first place, they would be together at this moment, perhaps even married and starting a family by now. And in the back of his mind, Jason was certain Elisa was happily starting one now, even if the one she had married was a gargoyle.

Though he had been happy for Elisa, he also was still hurt and jealous. Maybe not so much of her marrying another man, though it also retched his heart that the other man was a gargoyle, but perhaps it was more from the happiness he was now denied. But Jason knew it was all by his own doing, he had enough integrity to know that.

From one of Elisa's visits, she had told him she did not spent much time wondering about 'what ifs' or 'what could have been' for the moment in the here in now was always more important. Here, Jason knew Elisa was right again, always as intelligent as she is beautiful and strong.

If they could not be together as lovers or even spouses, he was extremely lucky to count her as a loyal friend as she kept in touch with an occasional letter and frequent visits to the prison.

It was one of the few things that allowed him to grow stronger in spirit if not in body.

In the here in now, Jason realized he had very little now, both of his siblings were gone in one way or another; Robyn bailed out by a mysterious new benefactor and with an equally mysterious job she only wrote to him minute details about, and John had nearly gotten himself killed by trying to continue the Hunt with his radical Quarrymen organization and was now comatose from near fatal injuries from one of those dangerous and deranged electrified sledgehammers.

The Hunt for the Demon now all but unattainable and pointless in endless cycles of vengance and violence.

In his spare time, as Jason worked out in the prison gym to keep his upper body in shape and do physical therapy for his legs in the unlikely chance of being able to walk again, he did much contemplation for what he could do with his life. Though he felt content in his choice to give up the Hunt, there was also a depressing emptiness weighing upon his heart at realizing he had no real purpose any longer in life other than awaiting trial in prison and reserving himself to a fate of even longer waiting for the infinitesimal chance of his comatose younger brother waking up.

Yet, the part of him that was still a stubborn and passionate Hunter refused to allow himself to fall into self pity and despair, so instead of hunting gargoyles, he will hunt for a new purpose, a purpose that will redeem himself and his family name to gargoyles and people everywhere.

He was simply beaten and bloodied, but not broken.

Though it was not easy to let go a life long hatred Jason and his siblings had been brought up to believe in since birth, he now understood it had been a greatly misplaced and unproductive belief.

Not all gargoyles were his enemies, but he will always remain ever vigilant of the Demon, and he will be ready for her when she resurfaced again as she always somehow did.

One day, Jason had gone to the prison library, as he always did once a week, to catch up on current events and select appropriate reading to learn of the latest goings on in the outside world and keep his mind occupied and sharp as he did with exercising his body.

As he looked through old newspapers from some of the past weeks, something interesting caught his eye. Along side older newspapers from a few years back and old and worn pamphlets of Quarrymen promotional propaganda, there were a few newer looking pamphlets and flyers of fundraising events for the P.I.T Crew, one of which showed a now long past promotion of the works of a young woman called Andrea Calhoun whose works were to be among many others from across the country themed around gargoyles at the Steinberger Gallery. There was a picture of the star artist, a young woman of average height, slim but healthy build, and shoulder length mousy brown hair, and over her shoulder in the background may have been one of her prized paintings simply titled Gargoyle in Fight.

She was not quite as lovely and exotic looking as he knew Elisa to be, but this Andrea Calhoun was attractive enough in a girl next door sort of way, and even in this picture Jason saw a kind of passion and strength from Andrea's walnut brown eyes, but of a different sort than from Elisa.

There was a brief description of the work and a short story of how it was nearly destroyed by the more extremist members of the Quarrymen but then saved by the very creatures the P.I.T. artist had based it on.

Something about this struck a cord with Jason, something almost on a metaphysical level. Though the snapshot had to be a pale comparison, even here Jason could see its magnificence, an essence of a feeling true freedom when flying, an almost spiritual experience. In his many years of pursuing the Hunt for the Demon, Jason had hardly ever allowed himself to truly appreciate such a feeling when traveling by the skyways, either ignoring it or taking too much for granted when traveling in the Hunters' hovercraft.

As he looked through the pamphlet for several minutes, he finally came to a decision. Though there was little he could do to begin atoning for his crimes against both gargoyles and humanity, and he was certain he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars come time to stand trial and sentencing or not, this as least presented an opportunity to make a small difference for redemption.

Having kept the pamphlet, Jason wrote to this Andrea Calhoun to tell of his simple experience from this one picture, asked her to tell him more about P.I.T. and its functions, and wishing her well from such a traumatic experience at the hands of the now disbanded Quarrymen. Not knowing her real address, he used the P.I.T. Crew PR Office address.

Not one week later, she wrote him personally back thanking him for such a kindly written letter, especially one from a reforming convict.

Ever since then, Jason and Andrea had exchanged letters regularly for several months as unlikely pen pals.

Now that too was about to change, but for the better now. Today was the day Andrea had written to tell Jason she would finally be making her first in person visit, and as he tossed and turned in his prison cell cot in nervous anticipation, he only came out of his deep musings when he heard the clacking sound of his morning breakfast tray being served through his cell door.

That afternoon, he waited in the prison visiting room where he would only be able to speak with Andrea through a phone and see her through a bullet proof viewing glass.

For a moment, he also wondered what Elisa was doing at this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

****The Labyrinth

The drive to her brother's home felt like it would take a thousand years, but she finally made it.

The Sanctuary was thankfully empty save for a single occupant quietly reading a book, and unsurprisingly this occupant defined quiet.

Claw gave a felinoid smile and a wave to Elisa as he saw her arrive, in his stylized pantomime way he asked how he could help her because the others were asleep or busy.

"Hey, Claw," Elisa greeted as she gave him a quick hug, "Is Dr. Goldblum here?"

Claw nodded, and frowned a bit as he took better note of his friend's human sister. Reading the expression the tiger mutate's face Elisa tried to assure him she was fine but really needed to talk to the eccentric geneticist about something important. He pointed her to the scientist's office, giving her a thumbs up as she thanked him.

After a knock at the door a voice told her to enter and he will be with her in a moment. Elisa saw Dr. Goldblum looking at something through his microscope he must have found very interesting because of his low groans.

He finally looked up to say, "Hello, Detective Maza, always a pleasure to see you. If you're looking for your brother he's busy out in the Labyrinth helping a new family settle in. Often another one that's fallen through the cracks of society, but no less tragic. This family has two small children, and the poor father lost his job at a bank because he couldn't pay off his debts, forcing him to sell his family's home just to make ends meet. Quite tragic indeed. If Derek hadn't found them it's very likely they could've ended up on the street forever or a shelter in a more dangerous neighborhood. Your brother certainly made a great difference in their lives."

"That's great to hear, Dr. Goldblum," Elisa said with a smile, "But I'm not here to see Derek, I'm here to see you."

Dr. Goldblum raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise.

"That's real nice of you, Detective. Is this a social call or do you want to know how my research for a cure is progressing? Because I'm happy to say I've made some promising results so far."

"That's great, Doctor, but I actually need your help. You've been monitoring Maggie's pregnancy, right?"

"Why, yes, Detective," Dr. Goldblum said with a bit of his known enthusiasm, "The original serum that altered the mutates did a remarkable job even to much of their internal organs. And I'm not supposed to say anything because Derek and Maggie wanted to surprise everyone tonight, but she's having twins. I don't yet know the genders, but so far their perfectly healthy and progressing well."

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Elisa smiled again, but then seemed to become apprehensive, "Could you, please, use the sonogram you've been using on Maggie on me?"

"I suppose so. Why? Are you pregnant, too, Detective?"

Though Dr. Goldblum was partially joking, Elisa was silent.

"Oh, my," the Jewish doctor gasped, "Congratulations, Detective! But wouldn't it be more practical to see your regular doctor?"

"I'm afraid not. You know who my husband is, and the truth is I'm not really sure if I really am pregnant. It just shouldn't be possible. I used a store bought pregnancy test but I think it might've been mistaking, that's why I came to see you, Dr. Goldblum. You're the only one I can trust."

Dr. Goldblum's expression sobered a bit more as he said, "Of course, Detective. Here, come lie down."

He gently patted the medical bed in his lab he has used for his mutate patients for daily checkups and the occasional surgery. Elisa then removed her clothing enough to expose her still slender and well sculpted midriff. The doctor activated his new state of the art sonogram machine from Xanatos, then gently squirted a bit of clear cold gel onto Elisa's tummy as he took the ultra sound monitor in hand.

"This should be bit easier for you, Detective," Dr. Goldblum said, "At least you don't have to shave your tummy every time."

Elisa gave a small laugh, appreciative of the kind doctor's ever present sense of humor.

For a long minute or so the monitor screen remained empty save for a grainy black and white picture. Elisa began to momentarily think the test had been false, both in a sense relieved and disappointed, until something caught the doctor's attention and a thumping beat sounded from the ultra sound.

"Oh, what have we here?" Dr. Goldblum inquired with a grin, "Look there, Detective. There it is, your baby."

Elisa stared in wide eyed silence as the image of a fetus formed on the screen, the rhythm of its quick heartbeat matching her own. At this point it looked remarkably human, then Dr. Goldblum pointed out some unexpected features.

"At this point I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl. But I can see the head here and the shoulders here. Now the odd smudge right there near the shoulder, that could be a wing, the little curly cue here may be something else but I'm presuming that might be a tail forming. Remarkable, I've never seen anything like this."

Elisa said nothing, all feeling and awareness gone from her very being to be replaced by only numbed awareness of new life. For a time she stared at the grainy image of the tiny fetus in awed wonder, oblivious to Dr. Goldblum calling her name until he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Elisa?"

She jumped at the mention of her name from the doctor's gently coaxing. She assured him she was okay at the concerned look on his face, and thanked him for his help.

After cleaning and redressing herself, Elisa said, "Thanks again, Doctor, for everything. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this yet. There's a lot I need to figure out before I tell anyone."

"You have my word, Detective," Dr. Goldblum assured her, "Like with my other patients we will have complete doctor/patient confidentiality. Come see me any time you need anything, my door is always open. Congratulations, Detective Maza."

Elisa thanked him with a smile, though part of her was a bit unsure if she truly deserved his praise. With one last good-bye to the doctor and then Claw in the Sanctuary, she left with a somewhat heavier brood than when she first arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

For a while during the late afternoon, Elisa drove about the city in numbed silence, paying no attention to any city activity other than traffic that flowed through the city like life sustaining blood veins, yet she cared not for where the roads would take her.

She then found herself parked in Central Park, a ways from her precinct, from a deep subconscious instinct honed over several years. For a few hours she wandered about the famous park, barely aware of its wondrous natural beauty which paid tribute to a nearly forgotten memory of long ago when the island had been but a thriving green oasis of rolling hills and silver iridescent rivers and lakes before being altered at the hands of man.

She found herself sitting on a park bench somewhere at the edge of the Great Lawn quietly watching the bustling activities of frolicking play among its attendants. Among the dozens of people who daily took advantage of the openness of the green field to escape the congestion of the larger metropolis and its ever towering spires, Elisa witnessed many children at play in the lighting snow for waning chances at Winter games offered for but a few brief months each year. Many had parents participate in their games, scenes of precious memories being made before her that will seem fleeting many years from this day.

Elisa smiled as she watched two young children, both only a few years from preadolescence, bombard their parents with shakily thrown snowballs. A few minutes later the family dog piled upon each other in a chorus of laughter, rolling around in Winter's pure white essence as it dampened their clothes, though it could not dampen their spirits which were as warm as a bright Summers day.

A lone cold tear then fell from Elisa's eye as the despairing ponderous questions of earlier returned to weigh heavily upon her dampened soul.

Will her own child experience such joy, or will it be denied it because of who it will be?

She rose from her place on the bench, leaving the happy scene behind her to be alone and sort her thoughts elsewhere.

Normally not one to give into clichés, nonetheless Elisa found herself at a food stand buying a hot cup of cocoa and wrapped pickle. The bitter and incompatible tastes of the food did little to satiate her strange hunger as she walked a path back to her car, then accidently bumping her shoulder against another woman passing by minding her own business.

"Watch it," the woman snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me," Elisa nervously stammered.

Though the woman's eyes were shielded by dark sunglasses, she gave Elisa a stubborn look. Elisa was about to be on her when the same woman said, "Detective, wait."

Elisa turned back to the woman with a confused look, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman came very close to Elisa for her to smell the woman's shampoo brand. The woman lowered her sunglasses enough for Elisa to glimpse her stunning emerald green eyes nearly obscured in grey shadows as she said in barely a whisper, "Detective, it's me."

Elisa's eyes widened a bit at recognition of those eyes and the voice, a pair of eyes and a voice once radiating with angered hatred and an insatiable hunger for malevolent violence. A pair of eyes she had gazed deep into to find a bitter and broken soul as they fought each other in another part of the park but a few years ago.

Though disguised now in light winter clothes with a soft woolen scarf wrapped around her head to only reveal light sunset gold bangs a name silently formed from Elisa's lips to match this woman's eyes,

"Demona."

The two women eyed each other for several moments longer, Elisa in a new numbed state of shock and the human Demona with an unreadable serious expression until she spoke up, "I'm not displeased to have found you. We must speak in private."

Elisa knew it was not a request.

They made their way through the park to Elisa's car, exchanging small talk with few words to each other. Though they walked together as though old friends, only the most keen eagle eyed observer would have noticed the thick tension between the two female antagonists.

Getting into Elisa's Fairlane, the tension between them thickened enough to be cut with a polished sword. Even from the last time Elisa had Demona in her car, she never felt this apprehensively tense.

As they buckled up, she asked her husband's former mate where she wanted to go, to which the disguised red-head just said drive wherever Elisa wanted. The first three times Elisa tried to start her car it just whined a bit, to which she shouted a few obscenities and something about the car's designers being cavemen and doing something unpleasant to their bottoms. The Fairlane finally started after Elisa shouted and hit the steering wheel a few times, as though it had really heard her.

Demona eyed Elisa as merged into the city traffic, then said to her, "I've never understood you humans' pathetic need to put such strong emotional attachment on your machines as though their living creatures. And in the last several years I've known you, you've only had this model when its obviously obsolete and all other humans want the newest ones. You really are the exception that proves the rule of humanity in every way, aren't you, Detective?"

Elisa clenched her teeth as she gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. A storm of emotions surged through her enough to make her want to yell or ring the other woman's neck. Somehow she found strength enough to hold back and compose herself to say in a hard but even tone, "There are many cars like this one, but this one is mine."

"Suit yourself," Demona shrugged.

After several minutes of awkward silence Elisa said, "You said you were glad to see me, but if I remember correctly, you said you'd never stop hating me even though you saved my life."

Demona frowned for a moment as she said, "I do, human, that will never change. However, as difficult as this is for me to admit, and never reveal this to anyone, I've always had a grudging respect for you, respect I've rarely given to any human. And my exact words were 'I'm not displeased to have found you,' there is a difference."

A thick silence passed between them again until Elisa finally asked, "What do you want, Demona? And where exactly are you going? To be clear, I'm not a taxi service or your personal valet, and I'm having a really hard day."

"Easy, Detective," she said in a reasoning tone, "If I wanted to fight you now, we would have and you'd be dead by now."

"Just like last time."

"What last time? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Elisa stammered.

Demona just shook her head as she began to say, "I'm going to be civil with you and ask you not to call me by my real name, I can't yet risk having *him* know I'm in the city. And I'm sure you already know what I want, to regain what was stolen from me."

"You know the clan will still want to help you when you need them," Elisa said calmly.

"I know," Demona said stubbornly, "But for Angela's safety, not until I know more of Thailog's weaknesses. Turn left at the next light. Please."

Elisa did so, a bit surprised at Demona's politeness but continued to listen.

"She means more to me than anything ever has in my entire life, even more than my need for justice and vengeance from humanity. Surely you can understand that, Detective."

Elisa unconsciously put a hand on her stomach, a small chill tingled down her spine. From behind her shades, Demona's eyes flashed for but a moment but she just dismissed it.

"There's something different about you, Detective," she said casually, "I don't know what it is but something is different. This should do, stop at this corner."

Elisa pulled up to the corner Demona indicated, but she did not yet leave the car. Instead she said to Elisa, "I know I'm the last person to give you advice, but I strongly suggest you take it. Whatever problem you're having right now, Detective, don't face it alone. I know what that's like all too well. Take your own advice and let the clan help you."

"And what about you?" Elisa asked, "Angela misses you."

"So do I, but not yet. But I may have found a way."

She then handed Elisa a card, but it was completely blank, then Demona said, "This is a way to contact me, or I will get in touch with you. Say nothing about this meeting. However, I do have a message for my daughter. When you can, tell her I'm proud of her and we'll see each other again soon. Oh, and one more thing, Detective."

The disguised woman whispered a few strange words to Elisa, to which she could only give a confused look. Demona gave an enigmatic smile and assured Elisa that she would know when to use them when the time came. Demona then left, leaving behind a befuddled Elisa staring at the blank card.


	6. Chapter 6

****Castle Wyvern

As red gold light of the waning Sun silently stretched graceful dark shadows to blanket earthen brown stones warmed by the solar light to turn them to a cool grey, a small group of winged sentries stood upon the battlements at the ready to leap into battle in their ever vigilant defense of their sanctum. The approaching blanket of darkness then embraced the sentries in its gentle cover to release them from their silent roars to unleash real animalistic cries.

Simultaneously, each gargoyle burst from their stone shell to shed away another day's slumber and greet the new night with a chorus of roars. The loudest and mightiest of them all rumbled from deep within the barreled chest of the great clan leader with wings the shade of dark storm clouds to flap away the last pebbles of stone sleep with leathery snaps. The great warrior then turned from the majestic view of the glimmering city lights of Manhattan in expectation of an even grander sight. However, his smile instantly disappeared when he did not see whom he had expected but instead saw another less desirable if tolerable individual.

"Good evening, Goliath," Owen greeted the great gargoyle with his signature wooden tone, "I am well aware you were expecting Detective Maza, however I regret to inform you she called shortly before sunset to tell you she had to begin work early and is unsure of when she will come see the clan tonight."

Worry lines creased Goliath's face as he stepped down from his turret, caped his great wings and asked, "Why? Did she say what was wrong?"

"Unfortunately, no. She was only able to inform me that she had left much work unattended from last night's case and wished to complete her assignments before her shift ended. If you'll excuse me."

Owen left to leave behind a confused and concerned Goliath. Suspicion rose in him for several moments as he contemplated the majordomo's message from his lifemate. Reserving such thoughts for the moment, he tended to his duties to assign the clan's nightly patrols.

Two hours had passed after sunset's twilight, yet Elisa paid no heed to time's fleeting passage as she only continued to broodly stare at computer files of past and obsolete cases. Across from her desk, her partner took note of her ashen features and small bags forming under her eyes as though Elisa had not slept more than a few hours in the last 48 hours.

Each time Matt tried to bring it up, Elisa gave him a cold stare. Matt did not want to push it and he wanted to assure her the recent cases were not going anywhere, but Elisa barely listened. It made Matt worry all the more, for it was well known that the stresses of a law enforcement career took its toll even on the strongest and most dedicated officers.

Matt gave a bit of a start as Elisa's chair gave a loud screech across the linoleum floor as she stood up and said she was heading out and tired of waiting for any results in the investigations of last night's bombing at the strip club and the mysterious black out.

Without a word Matt joined her in her Fairlane and soon drove off into the New York streets, unaware of being followed by a shadowy winged figure from above.

The street punk's chin hit the car's hood so hard Matt was sure he heard teeth crack in a chatter. Holding him tight from behind Elisa slapped her handcuffs hard onto his wrists.

"Easy there, partner," Matt said as he brought the crook's accomplice with him, "We got 'em, no need to be so rough."

"Go ahead, sweetcheecks," the punk mocked Elisa, "I like it when chicks're rough with me."

Elisa yanked him back hard, making him yelp before shoving him into the back of her car. From above, a concerned gargoyle watched Elisa's actions as he shook his head with a frown. His lifemate was indeed acting very strangely.

"Dude, that's your partner?" mocked the other street punk, "She like your old woman, too? Coppers must be gettin' pretty lame to make ya work with a chick. A hot chick. Ya should tell her ta run home and knit youse a sweater, 'cause no chick should be runnin' around like she's one o' the guys."

Before Matt could put the other hoodlum into the back of the car, Elisa grabbed the greasy mop headed juvenile by the scruff of his shirt, shoved him against a wall and drew her revolver in a swift fluidic motion quicker than the eyes could follow and shoved its barrel against his right cheek. Simultaneously, a low faint growl echoed down the alley to make the street punk's spine tingle and blood run cold with fear as he stared down fiery dark eyes that wanted to burn away his flesh.

"H-hey, Dude, I didn't mean nothing by it," he stammered, "Jus' havin' some fun."

"Maza," Matt yelled sharply, then said more calmly, "He's not worth it."

A long thick silent second passed before Elisa reholstered her gun and roughly shoved the hoodlum back to Bluestone and he helped the boy into the back of Elisa's car.

He then gave his partner a stern but worried look as he said, "This isn't like you Elisa. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Elisa stubbornly said.

"No, it's not nothing. Look, you're exhausted, I can see it on your face. Why don't you take the rest of the night off to work it out and get some sleep. I can handle things for tonight. I'll even take the brunt of Chavez's lecturing, but I just want you to be okay. I'm going to need my partner."

Elisa eyed him for a moment as her eyes began to glass over with the beginnings of tears which took great strength of will for Elisa to hold back. She gave him a nod as she took a deep calming breath and put her hands in her jacket pockets.

Less than a minute later, a black and white backup police car arrived to take the arrested hoodlums for booking. As Matt watched his partner's car drive off into the distance he then quipped to the two street punks,

"The one thing you never learn on the streets is that the toughest creatures on the planet are most often female."

They both just rolled their eyes with groans as Matt smirked to himself.

From above, a gargoyle silhouette followed closely behind Elisa's car.

****Eyrie Building

Goliath, the great leader of the Manhattan Clan, finally returned to his ancestral home in time to be met by Brooklyn, who immediately told him,

"It's good you're back, Goliath, Elisa came in just a minute ago. She's in the Great Hall and wants to talk to you alone. I don't know what it is, but she doesn't look so hot."

"Thank you, Brooklyn," he acknowledged to his Second as he made his way to the Great Hall.

Elisa stood almost in the exact center of the grand ballroom with a pale grayish tinge to her normally beautiful dark features and small bags beginning to form under her dark eyes. Goliath gently made to embrace his lifemate, but she stepped back from him as though she feared harm from him. Goliath looked at her in confusion and worry as he asked,

"Elisa, what is wrong? Why do you avoid my touch, My Love? You know I would never hurt you."

Elisa looked at him with sadness in her tired eyes as she quietly said, "I know, Goliath, I'm sorry. It's just. . . we really need to talk but I don't know how to tell you this."

Goliath's concern for her grew; surely she was not thinking she had made a terrible mistake in becoming his mate for they vowed to face any obstacle together.

She then gently took his hand and held tightly for reassurance as she asked in an apprehensive tone, "At lease tell me you love me, Goliath, and no matter what craziness happens in this crazy world you'll always be there for me."

"I do love you, Elisa," Goliath assured her with a soulful voice, "You are my heart and soul, we are one now. . ."

"Now and forever, I know," Elisa finished for him, "What if that became true in more ways than one?"

Goliath could only raise an eye ridge as Elisa continued, "I'm sorry for avoiding you all night, Big Guy, it's just been a really stressful couple of nights. And I'm worried for you. For us. I needed your reassurance before I told you this. It's a lot to accept and I'm still scared and yet happy but I needed to know. . ."

"Elisa," Goliath said.

Realizing she was babbling again, she then gently placed Goliath's hand against her stomach as she finished, "It's just I. . .I think I'm. . ."

Goliath could only look at her with confusion for a moment before his expression then shifted to comprehension and then astonishment. He knew there was only one reason why a female of either species did such a gesture.

Holding her closer to his body he took a deep he whiff of Elisa's unique human scent with his deep sense of smell a moment before thrusting her into the air in a spin and laughing her name in joyous delight which rumbled from deep within his frame. He suspected from last night Elisa's scent had changed a bit from their honeymoon, but then had dismissed it as just an after effect from being in a different climate from what they were used to. Yet he now understood why her mood had been so different of late.

"Elisa, this is indeed glorious news!" Goliath excitedly proclaimed, "We must tell the others."

"But, Goliath. . ." But Elisa did not get her chance to speak as Goliath rapidly put the word out for the clan to gather immediately while Goliath held her tightly by his side in refusal to let go.

"Goliath we really have to talk about this," Elisa finally said as she and Goliath gathered in the clan's wing.

"And we will, My Love, as soon as everyone is here."


	7. Chapter 7

Elisa could only frown as the entire clan gradually gathered into the meeting room in expectation.

When everyone was finally present, Goliath cleared his throat as he began to say, "My friends, brothers and sisters, only a few years ago we began as but a few in a strange time and even stranger world. We have struggled and we have survived, we have had our moments of tragedies and many more triumphs. And though we have lost much we have also gained more than we ever thought possible and will continue to help us thrive. We will always remember our old clan and old friends, and we now have new friends and new family to be proud of. Within but a few years we have doubled in number and I know we shall continue to grow and thrive. Now, at the dawn of a new millennium before us, I am prouder than ever of my clan and I know it will be a clan our newest member will be proud of."

"And who is this newest member?" asked Lexington.

Goliath gently pushed Elisa forward by the small of her back as she reluctantly took two small steps forwards as she frowned deeply and held herself tightly. This was the moment she had been dreading, it made her grow tenser with each passing second.

"I don't get it," said Graeme, "Aunt Elisa's already a member of the clan, isn't she? How can she be the newest member?"

Goliath only answered the smaller green gargoyle with a wide grin that seemed both natural for him and out of character.

"No way," said Angela as her eyes widened, "No way!"

The same expression spread to the other females and then most of the males as Bronx took a whiff of Elisa and began barking excitedly.

"Lass, ye cannae be. . ." Hudson began with a widening smile.

"Oh, Elisa, congratulations!" yelled Angela as she swept her stepmother and big sister roll modal into a tight hug.

"Aunt Elisa, this is so cool!" Ariana shouted as she tried to squeeze in for a hug.

The rest of the clan began to give their congratulations, though one seemed less enthusiastic than the others, making the first human member of the clan feel a little overwhelmed and yet also a bit relieved as the gargoyles' reaction to this news had been better than she had let herself believe.

How could she have ever doubted them, when they were her family and loved her no matter what.

"I don't get it," said Graeme, "Why's everyone making a big deal about Aunt Elisa, she's already a member of the clan, and I don't see any 'new member.'"

"You, dimwit," Ariana mock accused her brother, "She's gonna have a baby, and we won't be the youngest in the clan anymore."

"Whoa!" Graeme gasped with saucer wide eyes, "Dude, awesome! We'll finally stop being treated like little kids, and finally get a little more respect around here."

Sata gave a quiet yet sharp look to her children as she said, "You have always been treated with the highest form of dignity in this clan, that has never come into question. Only the quality of your own maturity or lack of experience."

Graeme only frowned a bit, making his jade green mother give an amused smile.

"Aye, Lass," Hudson began as he embraced Elisa close to himself in fatherly warmth, "t'will be grand to hear the sound of tiny hatchling feet about the castle again. 'Tis only a pity our clan missed the last Hatching Season with no eggs of our own. Though the next Breeding Season isnae for another several years, Brooklyn and Sata coulda had another egg or two on their travels. Though I thank the Dragon every night for the two of ye, Graeme and Ariana, I have wondered why they didnae."

Brooklyn and Sata only gently held hands while the twins could only look at each other.

The room buzzed with low chatter around the newly expectant parents, subjects ranging from the need to make a nursery or a new rookery somewhere in the castle to making plans for a 'baby shower' by Angela, until Othello rumbled,

"As good a tiding as this is, there are important matters being over looked and must be addressed before plans are made for this new hatchling."

A thick silence fell over the room, making Elisa tense once more and making Desdemona give her mate a hard look for his ever present stubbornness.

"What are you inquiring, Brother?" asked Goliath with a serious yet curious tone.

Othello stood straight as all eyes in the room were now aimed at him. He cleared his throat as he began to say, "This is a remarkable situation that must be carefully considered, for if our human sister is to truly be part of the clan she will need to greatly consider relocating to where she can be safe and protected. As her clan it's our duty more than ever to ensure her safety, as we should for any female in her condition. I greatly urge you to consider it, Elisa, though I know your stubbornness is near equal to my brother's. However, because this is a unique situation we only want what is best for you and the clan."

"Othello, are you saying that I should. . .?" Elisa began.

"Relocate to the castle, Elisa," Othello finished, "for your new child's safety as well as your own."

"You know I can't do that," Elisa said stubbornly.

"Why? Can't or won't?" Othello countered with equal stubbornness.

"Because. . ." Elisa was about to answer when a deep husky voice from the doorway asked,

"Can't or won't what?"

More than a baker's dozen pairs of eyes all looked to see a few familiar faces enter, Talon, Maggie, Matt and Sara.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, everyone, but we couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news, and I heard Elisa dropped by. Sorry I missed you, sis. So what's up? You all look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Talon laughed, "And I should talk."

"Aunt Elisa's gonna have a baby," Graeme blurted out in excitement.

The four stood dumbstruck in silence, Talon's maw was wide open while Matt and Sara were wide eyed. Maggie finally broke the ice when she teasingly asked,

"Trying to steal my thunder, Elisa?"

Elisa could only blush in embarrassment as light laughter reverberated about the room, Maggie smiling as she patted at her own tummy that had begun to show a slight bulge of being a couple of months pregnant.

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle as well as a father?" Talon yelled in surprise.

"Elisa, congratulations!" Sara exclaimed as she gave her friend a tight hug with Matt rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he said,

"Well, this explains why you've been so moody, Elisa. I thought it was just a lack of sleep."

The two women gave him equally stern looks as he suddenly mumbled to himself, "I'm such an idiot."

Goliath just chuckled to himself as he asked, "So what brings you all here, my friends? You now know of Elisa's and my good fortune, and you have good news as well you said."

"Only that I'm having twins," Maggie said with a smile, "We're still deciding on names, but if they're a boy and a girl I want to name them Cory and Cornelia. Or maybe Eric and Erica, or Robert and Roberta, or maybe. . ."

"Honey," Talon gently said to curb his wife's growing excitement, "She's always had this thing about her kids' names sounding the same since she was a little girl. But like she said, we're still deciding. I'm very partial to Derek Jr. myself."

Again the group chortled with laughter as Lexington suggested Luke and Leia.

With an arm around her dark haired friend's shoulder, Sara asked Elisa, "So does this mean you're going to move to the castle and finally be near your new hubby 24/7 like you should?"

Elisa remained awkwardly silent as she felt a chill tingle down her spin as Goliath said, "We were just about to discuss that. And though I don't want to pressure you, my Love, Othello is correct, and this is a decision that is best to be made soonest."

"I don't know," Elisa said unsure, "I've only lived in my apartment for a few years, and it's not just my home, I've also thought of it as a safe house for the clan when any of you guys were out too late or simply where Goliath and I could be alone. It feels too soon to consider moving out now."

"Well, if I may jump in here," Matt bravely said, "Sara and I have been talking about moving in together now and maybe your place is as good as any we could live in, if it makes you feel any better, Elisa. We saw some nice affordable places on the East Side but none have been as good as your apartment."

Elisa only remained quiet. Hudson could see the weariness on her face and gestured to everyone to leave as he said, "Perhaps we ought to leave the two of ye to discuss this, Goliath. After all, this is a decision not to be made lightly, and best decided between mates."

As everyone began to leave the room, Angela came up to Maggie and excitedly began to discuss planning a double 'baby shower' for her and Elisa.

"Do gargoyles have baby showers, Angela?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. Princess Katherine only told my brothers and sisters on Avalon about how the old clan had Breeding Seasons and had some kind of celebration for the females after they laid their eggs. Since she wasn't always on friendly terms with the clan when she was a young girl she mostly avoided them and couldn't tell us much of the old clan's customs, the Magus might've known more but he didn't tell us Eggs anymore than the Princess might've known and we were too young. It's just so tragic he's gone now. But I've read about the human custom about baby showers for expectant females and I've been wanting to try it. I've also hoped for one of my own when my first Breeding Season with Broadway comes."

"You do know that there's no men allowed at a baby shower, right?" Talon commented as he took notice of Broadway's lightly blushing face.

The two females just giggled as they walked together, and the rest of the clan dispersed to find other things to occupy their interest.

Finally alone in a quiet corner of the clan's wing, Goliath and Elisa sat facing each other to finally have an important talk.

"That actually went better than I thought," Elisa said with a tightly held breath.

"Then why do you still seem to be carrying a heavy burden, my Love?" Goliath asked with love and concern.

Elisa remained silent for a minute as she gathered her thoughts, then finally began to say, "As happy as I want to be about this, Goliath, I'm still unsure, and very apprehensive about it. I've never been pregnant before and this is a very unusual one. Well, for a human anyway. I don't even know how it's possible or how it happened. We don't even know if my body is going to be able to tolerate it or how to handle it, and if something goes wrong I might suffer a miscarriage or worst. That's why I think I may need to consider the possibility of a. . ."

"No, Elisa," Goliath blurted out.

"What!?" Elisa said confused, "But, Goliath, you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do, Elisa," Goliath stated, "I know very well what an abortion is. It's one of the many things I've read about when we first awoke in this new time. Please, my Love, I understand you're scared, I am, too, as I realize it more and more what this all means. I don't completely understand why such an issue would be necessary for I am not a healer, my Angel, and I have always believed that every life is a precious gift. However, if such a procedure must be done we will consider it, but _only_ as a last resort. I don't want to lose this chance to have children with you, Elisa, but I would rather tear off my own wings with my bare talons than loose you in my life."

"Thanks, Big Guy. Maybe it's all just nerves, but this is something I can't face alone. And I'm worried about what this is going to make other people think."

"That doesn't matter for now, Elisa, and I believe the human saying is we will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now get some rest, and we will consider your relocating to the castle tomorrow night."

"Must we, Goliath? This is an awful lot so fast. And I don't think I can tolerate living under the same roof as Xanatos. I still don't trust him completely on many issues and it will still take years for him to earn my trust. I'm also afraid it would bring too many questions at the stations."

"For now that doesn't matter, though Xanatos has proven himself many times since that night of Hunter's Moon, but I too have occasionally had my doubts. He is currently searching for a new physician for my clan and won't hire one without _my_ final approval. But that is only a partial solution to the problem. Tonight I shall begin searching for a proper gargoyle healer, one who is willing to work alongside a human doctor."

"Thanks, Honey," Elisa sighed with a smile as she and Goliath embraced, Elisa feeling a deep tension leave her body yet leave behind a deep ache between her shoulder blades which Goliath began to gently rub away.

His own thoughts briefly drifted to his encounter with the young hybrid who claimed to be his daughter just weeks before. He did not know if she will be his only child, one of many, or the first success of many failed attempts, only that she had given him hope for him, his lifemate, and his clan. Though he spoke true when he told Elisa he would rather tear off his wings rather than loose her in his life, should anything happen to either of them, their child will never be alone and have the entire clan to guide and protect it for that has always been the Gargoyle Way.

"Fear not, my Elisa," he whispered as he held her close and looked her deep in the eyes to her very soul, "This child will be our destiny, and will bring us great hope. We must have faith as we always have, for it is what has always given us the strength to fight on and face each new dawn. Go rest now, My Love, and renew your strength for what is to come."

"Alright, but I still think it's a really big decision to suddenly have to move out of my apartment when it's been my home for the last three years."

"Remember what I was told about a home before we relocated to the clock tower. I admit that since we took our vows to be mated, this castle has felt less and less like home without you here with me, even if it's been my clan's ancestral home. If feels empty, Elisa."

Elisa gave a small smile as she said, "I guess it's true what they said about home being where the heart is. But I still need time to think about this, and it'll take a lot of planning if and when I take the chance to move in. I should also call my parents and Beth about this, I'm sure my sister is going to be more excited about being an aunt now than just with Derek and Maggie's twins, and now we have a third unusual grandchild."

"Very well, Elisa. I love you. I shall take you home for rest now."

Elisa almost objected, but realized that Goliath was right. She would have much preferred to have him glide her home, but she did not want to leave her car some place vulnerable. So, it was not long before Elisa finally returned to her apartment, which now felt somehow empty and belonging to a stranger despite Cagney's body rub against her leg and demanding meow for food, for a well earned long rest.


	8. Chapter 8

She gave a quick call to Beth in Arizona who unsurprisingly started babbling incoherently from excitement and then resentment from how she and Elisa were really getting old, and Elisa could not help sensing that maybe Beth may have also been a bit jealous of her older siblings finally settling down, which she hid with constant teasing about still being a free woman to pursue her career as a Southwestern Native American translator and storyteller.

"My big sister the toughest cop in New York," Beth teased over the phone, "Now married and doing the whole ball and chain act and soon to be a mommy. Looks like you'll have to trade your badge and gun for an apron and high heels in the kitchen, Sis, 'cause you're gonna be sayin' good-bye to your career as one of New York's finest."

Elisa fumed a bit from her youngest sister's teasing, but she too knew how to push Beth's buttons, but there was time for that later. Elisa just told Beth, "I'm hardly giving up my career, Beth, besides maybe if you started dating Coyote or one the other gods of the Third Race, we'd have a complete set."

Beth groaned into her sister's ear as she said, "Coyote is only my 'spirit guide' so to speak, and he only ever sees us as his 'kids', okay? Besides, I've dated plenty of decent guys. I just haven't found the _one_ yet."

"Don't worry, Beth, you will some day," Elisa smiled. She and Beth finally said good-bye, and the now expectant Elisa then called her parents, feeling very nervous about how her father was going to take the news or wondering if her mother said anything when she promised she wouldn't.

Though she had Diane for much emotional leverage over the phone as she told Peter Maza about another expectant grandchild, the task of doing it was still draining for Elisa's growing exhaustion.

After Peter had done some surprised ranting for a minute or two, something about his weird grandchildren and his worry for them being treated like outcasts and monsters and how he was too young to be a grandfather, he finally calmed down with much coaxing and reasoning from Diane.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Peter said calmly to a nearly emotionally drained Elisa, "Diane's right, we have a lot to be grateful for, and since when do I care about what other people think, I didn't even listen to my own father. Congratulations, Elisa, now go get some rest and we'll talk some more tomorrow."

A wave of relief came over the dark hair police woman as she hung up, grateful that much of her fears had been misplaced though that last one had come very close. Her family did not abandon each other no matter how strange and weird their lives got, her own parents were proof of that much.

While getting ready for bed, Elisa took a short time to inspect herself in front of her bathroom body mirror. In only her underwear and bra she stared long at her midrift as she gently stroked it. She had not yet begun to show, and had a long way to go, and will still have her figure for a while yet.

"Faith. Hope," she whispered to herself as her thoughts began to blissfully drift, "Destiny. Dawn. Dawn Hope. Destiny Dawn. Dawn Faith. Destiny Hope. Destiny Faith. Maybe if it's a girl."

For a short time she smiled at her reflection as the prospective though held itself within her mind before being interrupted by a nauseating gurgling from within her stomach.

Elisa suddenly found herself again on a date with a white porcelain bowl.

This is going to be a long pregnancy.

End of Episode 7.


End file.
